Indiscrétion
by Imagie
Summary: Quand Harry écoute aux portes...


**Indiscrétion**

« -Pourquoi?! _Pourquoi?! _»

Harry passait devant la cuisine de la chaumière aux coquillages lorsqu'il l'entendit. Il savait pertinemment qui était à l'intérieur, et s'étonna qu'elle cri ainsi. Cela ne lui ressemblait vraiment pas. Le Gryffondor jeta un œil à droite, puis à gauche, et s'autorisa coller son oreille contre la porte. Il n'entendit d'abord rien, puis la voix reprit.

« -Réponds!

-Excuse-moi... »

L'autre personne était un garçon qu'Harry connaissait bien aussi, pour avoir partagé son dortoir de nombreuse années. Il n'était pas naturel qu'il s'excuse ainsi, avec un ton de voix aussi penaud.

« -Mais ce ne sont pas des excuses que je veux!

-Pardon?

-Pourquoi as-tu fait cela?

-Je ne sais...

-Ne me dit pas que tu ne sais pas! On sait très bien pourquoi on fait ce genre de chose! »

La dispute tournait au vinaigre, mais au lieu de partir, Harry vérifia juste que personne n'arrivait.

« -Mais que veux tu que je dise?!

-Explique moi!

-Il n'y a rien à dire! Je l'ai fait, c'est tout!

-Ah oui? Mais je ne me contenterait pas de ça! »

Harry releva la tête. Il avait crut entendre des pas, mais le couloir était toujours aussi vide. c'était quant même étrange. Tout le monde dormait? Il ne pouvait pas le croire. Sans aucun doute, les autres habitants avaient dut entendre les cris et, par lâcheté devant une scène aussi personnelle, tentaient d'oublier et de ne pas écouter.

« -Tu... Te rappelle l'année dernière? Et celle d'avant?

-Quel rapport?

-Eh bien, j'ai réfléchis et...

-Oh non! Non, non, non! Ne m'embrouille pas! »

Harry tenta de se rappeler les événements de l'année précédentes, et se souvint d'une scène touchante, durant l'enterrement de Dumbledore. Sur le moment, il avait été trop occupé à rompre avec Ginny, mais il se souvenait, à présent.

Ginny... Qu'il l'aimait. Il avait hâte de pouvoir la revoir, même si ce n'était que pour quelques instants. Que dirait-elle si elle le voyait? Il se sentit indiscret. Il l'était, c'est vrai, mais il avait tant attendu ce qui se produisait qu'il ne put partir.

« -Mais...

-Ne me parle plus d'avant. Je veux juste un raison valable à ton comportement.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que j'ai été surprise! Et que présentement, je t'en veux, parce tu ne trouve pas de raisons.

-Mais que veux-tu comme raison?

-Cherche, dit la jeune fille d'une voix étranglée. »

Ginny ne laisserait jamais faire cela. A l'intérieur, son amie état presque en larme. Harry ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il s'était passé pour qu'elle soit dans cet état, mais visiblement c'était assez grave. Le jeune homme aussi avait l'air gêné, cela s'entendait dans sa voix. Pourtant, pour quelqu'un d'extérieur comme Harry, cela semblait tellement simple.

« -Je ne voulais pas...

-Ah bon?

-... Te mettre dans cet état.

-Oui, je sais. Tu es gentil. »

Même sa voix avait rougit. Pourtant, elle ne se troublait pas facilement, Harry était bien placé pour le savoir. Toujours personne dans le couloir. Quel dommage qu'il n'y ai pas de serrure sur cette porte, il aurait bien aimé voir la tête de son ami en ce moment. Il l'imaginait, rouge, les yeux écarquillés. Il sourit. A l'intérieur, le garçon aussi sourit, avec une voix mélancolique, la voix de quelqu'un évoquant un souvenir plus que plaisant.

« -Je me souvient bien la première fois qu'on s'est vu. Tu étais jolie, mais pas comme aujourd'hui. Il y a eu tant de choses. Et l'année dernière, je n'avais pas réalisé, je sortait avec cette fille. Mais tu avais l'air si triste... Je suis désolé si j'ai cassé quelque chose. Et puis, on s'est revu... Toi et moi...

-Arrête, s'il te plait. »

Harry se demanda, en son for intérieur, pourquoi elle agissait ainsi. Elle semblait sous le choc. Portant, depuis l'année dernière, encore plus qu'avant, c'était une évidence. Tout le monde le savait. Leur histoire était évidente. Ils s'aimaient. Alors pourquoi, pourquoi, au moment où il allait enfin lui dire qu'il l'aimait, elle le repoussait? Il avait envie d'ouvrir cette porte pour leur hurler de se mettre enfin ensemble. Des gens aussi lents, ce n'était pas possible!

« -Tu sais, tout à l'heure... J'ai vraiment été très heureuse. Mais je ne veux plus espérer en vain. J'ai déjà eu trop mal. Alors...

-Je comprends. »

Sa voix semblait éteinte, brisée, réduite en poussière. Harry pesta, pas très fort, mais assez pour vérifier que personne n'arrivait. C'était triste. Pourquoi était-ce toujours si compliqué? Lui et Ginny n'avaient pas eu ce mal. Mais cela venait sans doute du fait que la jeune fille était très démonstrative et ouverte. Avec l'autre, celle de la pièce, plus réservée, c'était presque normal que les choses trainent.

« -Si tu... Y crois, si tu es sûr, alors dis le. Mais jure moi de ne jamais me quitter, de toujours être là. Promet moi au moins cela. J'ai confiance en toi, malgré tout.

-... »

Réponds, idiot, se dit Harry, mais réponds! Il n'y avait qu'une chose à dire, et cet imbécile n'y arrivait pas. Elle ne resterait pas indéfiniment plantée devant lui, il devait le savoir. Et Harry savait qu'il l'aimait, et que cela durerait. Alors pourquoi ne disait-il rien? Il saisit la poignée, près à entrer pour régler cette histoire, qui était bien trop longue.

« -Tu sais, tout à l'heure, prononça enfin le garçon, tu as dit que les choses que nous faisons ont toujours une raison. C'est vrai, je ne t'ai pas embrassé pour rien. »

Ainsi, il l'avait embrassé? Harry comprit mieux pourquoi la jeune fille était hors d'elle. Elle détestait ne pas comprendre les chose, et là, ça avait dut être pire que tout. Mais elle aurait dut accepter et ne pas s'énerver, ils n'en seraient plus là.

« -Enfin, ce que je veux dire... »

Allez, allez! Un dernier effort! Harry vérifia qu'il n'y avait toujours personne dans le couloir, mais en ce début d'après-midi, tout était on ne peut plus calme. Le dénouement arrivait, il le sentait. Il aurait dut être en haut, à faire des plans contre Voldemort, et au lieu de ça, il écoutait ses amis se déclarer enfin leur flamme. C'était magnifique. Magnifique de penser que les gens peuvent encore s'aimer pendant la guerre, magnifique que Tonks et Lupin aient un fils, magnifique que la chaumière au coquillages soit un lieu de paix. Harry était bien. Il voulait juste que ses amis se disent enfin ce qu'ils avaient sur le cœur depuis si longtemps. Cela ne devrait pas être aussi dur.

« -Ce que je veux dire, c'est... Je t'aime, Luna! »

Et voila, c'était dit. Harry n'en revenait pas. Enfin! Il n'en pouvait plus d'être à moitié courbé contre la porte, sur les rotules. Il avait mal aux paumes, mais la dernière phrase avait était comme un remède. Il n'avait pas fait cela en vain, et c'était beau.

« -Moi aussi, répondit d'une voix douce la jeune fille, moi aussi je t'aime, Dean. »

Harry entendit distinctement le bruit d'un baisé, et s'éclipsa. Depuis qu'il attendait ça. Luna aimait Dean depuis l'AD. Il l'appréciait juste. Et puis, l'année précédente, il était sortit avec Ginny. Il se souvenait que Luna avait beaucoup pleuré et s'était encore plus perdue dans ses pensées, à cette époque. Mais le plus évident fut à l'enterrement de Dumbledore. Elle était à coté de lui, et elle pleurait. Il l'avait prit dans ses bras, juste un instant. Mais cet instant aurait dut durer une éternité. Harry remonta dans sa chambre. Ron et Hermione dormaient. Depuis leur arrivée chez Bill et Fleurs, ses deux là faisaient de longue siestes, non loin l'un de l'autre. Et quand il arrivait, Harry voyait leurs mains, sur le sol. Toujours plus proche l'une de l'autre. Patience, se dit-il, les prochains sur la liste, c'est vous.

_-Viens, Luna, cria Dean en arrivant à sa hauteur._

_Luna prit la main qu'il lui tendait et le suivit dans l'escalier._

(RM, Le renvoi de Severus Rogue, p.645)


End file.
